As shown in FIG. 1, a kitchen basket 1 of the prior art is composed of a basket 11, two U-shaped support rods 13, and two retaining tubes 12. The basket 11 is held by the two support rods 13, which are extractably and retractably retained by the two retaining tubes 12 opposite in location to each other. The support rods 13 are provided with two flat free ends 131 to avert the disengagement of the support robs 13 with the retaining tubes 12 when the support rods 13 are extracted to expand the support structure of the kitchen basket 1.
Such a prior art support structure of the kitchen basket as described above is defective in design in that it is not cost-effective, and that it is not esthetically sound, and further that it is incapable of holding the basket 11 in place when the basket II contains fruits, vegetables, dishes, etc.